cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody
Cody is played by angelofmusic1992. His ideal LA would be Colin Morgan. Biography Cody has a complicated history. He is the child of Saya and her first husband. However, he seemed almost dead when he was born. Desperate, Saya brought him to a nearby forest spirit and begged him to save Cody. He did so, and Cody lived. However, in the process, he aged rapidly, growing from an infant to a little boy within a single night. He also gained powers. He could turn into a deer and make plants grow. The forest spirit taught him how to be a forest guardian, which worried Tulio, since he feared that the forest spirit would replace him as Cody's father figure. Not to mention, Cody was having spurts of aging rapidly. During this time, he met Jane and fell in love with her. The two started a romantic relationship and adopted two little girls. The girls were also blessed by the forest spirit and also gained powers. However, having three forest guardians in one place soon led to trouble. In order to solve the problem, Cody gave up his powers. His and Jane's daughters soon left the circus to continue being forest guardians. Cody's had some rough patches with his parents, but is no on good terms with them. So good in fact, that he's dyed his blonde hair black in order to look more like them. Now, Cody's current quest is to find out what his talents are now that his forest powers are gone. Personality Cody can be a little stand-offish when you first meet him, but he does deeply care for those he loves. He's fiercely loyal to them and will always fight for them. This can get him in trouble sometimes though. If a loved one of his is hurt by someone, he'll instantly jump to their defense without getting the whole story. But he does mean well, in a sense. Despite not being a forest guardian anymore, he still loves nature a lot. He's very contemplative at times, sometimes staring off into the distance for hours at a time. It takes him a while to forgive someone who's hurt him, but he will do it over time if he sees the person is sorry. Powers Increased strength and speed. Can also live on a blood-only diet if he chooses to. Role in the Cirque To be determined Relations Tulio Even though Cody and Tulio technically aren't related by blood, they are still very close. They've had their ups and downs in the past, but they have rekindled their relationship and are now closer than ever. They always try to help each other out and they know they have each other's backs no matter what. Saya Like Tulio, Cody is close to his mother. He's fought less with her than Tulio, but that doesn't mean their bond is any stronger. Cody cares deeply for his mother and tries to make her proud, despite the fact that he's the son of a man she detests. Jane Cody and Jane have lots of things in common. They've had lots of fights with their parents. They've both aged rapidly from when they were children. And they're both kind of loners. Despite that though, they've fallen in love and have even raised kids together. Cody loves Jane with all his heart and will do anything he can to help her. Dimitri Cody's not the biggest fan of Dimitri right now. In the past, he's been indifferent towards the guy. But ever since he abandoned Jane, and has returned, Cody's been severely pissed off with him. He knows the pain Jane went through when Dimitri left and he's very angry with him for what he did. However, he's able to tolerate him if he has to. Maleana Maleana is one of Cody's earlier friends, and the two have a pretty good friendship. This is seen almost as ironic by some people since, when they first met, they practically had powers at opposite ends of the spectrum. He had nature powers, associated with life and light, while she had dark powers, associated with death and darkness. However, they have bonded and have remained friends, despite what they've been through. Category:Characters Category:Male